For Reasons Known
by The Lifeless girl
Summary: Liz, Patty, and Kid go on their first mission together. Liz thinks about why she even puts up with Kid while Patty can't stop laughing.


**Oh god its been so long since I posted something. I Dont think I lost my writting style though...**

**I just wanted to post something. And Soul eater was the only thing I could write about. **

**SO YEAH ITS SHORT. GIVE ME A FREAKEN BREAK ITS BEEN A WHILE.**

**Enjoy! :D**

* * *

They concentrated, letting the hatred and annoyance disappear for a while. They would work with his soul wavelength.

A light flashed. The sisters were a bit worried, they never fought anything like this. A monster, but they were the Thompson sisters. They believed they could handle anything. And he _was _a Grim Reaper. He could hold them in his hands, and the sisters would be safe. They landed in his hands smoothly.

He dropped them in an instant.

"I need you both to transform at the same time!"

The Kishin moved closer to them, its red eyes locking on the weapons.

Liz lost her concentration.

"What the hell is wrong with you!? That symmetry shit isn't important right now!"

They transformed back into their human forms. Liz had her angry expression on her face again, ignoring the fact that earlier he told her that making those expressions was impolite. So was the cursing.

Kid also made a face. He forgot about the deadly kishin and made a moan.

"Symmetry is always important! Don't say things like that Elizabeth! The world cannot be perfect if it is asymmetrical! I thought I told you this before."

"I wasn't listening! It was boring…" Liz crossed her arms. "And don't call me by that name!"

Patty laughed loudly at her older sisters' remark, she had a finger pointing at them with a big smile.

The kishin made a loud roar.

"Ugh I can't deal with you right now, we're going to do this without you then!" Liz motioned for her sister to change into a weapon, But Patty stood still.

"But sis…remember what that one weird guy said? He said we have to work as a team…"

Liz sighed. She did not want to fail this mission. She did not want to fail, and go back to the streets. She did not want to face the consequences if she did fail.

Liz did not want to put her sister in danger.

Kid spoke up. "My father wants us to coöperate. Please try to transform again."

The monster was even closer now. Liz could smell the blood of all those humans it ate.

Patty made a small smile towards her sister. Liz nodded, and concentrated again.

'_I won't fail and go back to that awful place!' _

Kid caught them in their weapon forms effortlessly. He didn't have to focus as much as they did for their souls to match since he was a death god. Even so, he loved that he was fighting symmetrically. It was what he always wanted. This is why he persuaded his father to let him train the sisters and control their violent ways. So he could be happy.

'_No…that's not the only reason.'_ Kid thought. _'So they could live a better life.'_

He remembered when Sid had told him the details of the mission he was assigned to. About two demon weapons causing trouble. And that if Kid could not restrain them. He would have to take them down.

Lord Death had specifically chosen kid for the assignment. And when he first figured out that their weapon forms were exactly the same, he knew why.

It wasn't difficult getting them to say yes. Kid knew why they were so eager though. He understood to some extent to why they stole and threatened others with their powers. They saw an opportunity to get away from the city, and even steal some more. So they agreed to be Death the Kid's weapons.

The kishin raised its deformed hand to attack.

Kid smirked, knowing that he wouldn't lose. He raised both his arms and aimed his twin pistols at the monster. A round of shots could be heard.

With each bullet consisting of Kid's Soul wavelength, the kishin was shot backed, moving farther away from them, and getting weaker. It shrieked in pain.

Seconds later, its soul was visible.

Patty cheered. And Liz breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well that went well. Hpmh…father should of given me a tougher assignment."

Liz, still in weapon form, groaned.

"You're such a brat! So what if it was too easy? It's dead and that's all that matters."

Her younger sister was laughing loudly again. "Hahahaha! Did ya see all of its entire guts sis! That was so gross!"

"I have to clean this alley way…." Kid moaned. "It's so disgustingly asymmetrical from the damage the kishin caused…that wall doesn't match the other side…ugh…this makes me sick…"

"No! someone else can do it! Let's go home already!" Liz and Patty switched back to their human forms.

"I can't leave this mess behind! I have to fix everything…"

Liz grabbed Kid by his arm, he tried to stay in place, but Liz tugged on harder. She ended up draging him.

"We are leaving damn it! Your dad said we have to report to him after we were done. So stop being such a…child!"

Patty started laughing again, tears in her eyes, her body shaking uncontrollably from all the laughter.

Liz smiled mentally. She liked to see her sister so damn happy. She continued to drag Kid back to the house.

That's why she decided to tolerate Kid's stupid tantrums in the first place. So she could see her sister grow up properly, to live the life she deserves to live. Liz had tried her best when they were on the street, stealing for her, playing tricks on people to get money. Always making sure Patty was never hungry or sick. After a while though, all that stealing had a bad effect on her, she started doing drugs and messing with the wrong people.

But now…she did not have to do all of those things. The sisters can live comfortably as weapons, collecting souls and living life as they should be.

'_I think…we found the life where we belong…' _

"DAMN IT LIZ AND PATTY LET ME FIX IT!" Kid cried.

Liz sighed. And Patty laughed even harder.

'_Did it really have to be with someone like this?'_

* * *

**OMG it feels so awesome to post stuff again! (I should finish all the other crapy stories I have...but Soul Eater is my main obsession right now!)**

**Please review and Fav! PLEASE. FOR ME? YEAH? YEAAAHH? YEAAAAAAAAH?**

**:3**


End file.
